When a vehicle, such as a high-speed train, is traveling at high-speeds, a wireless client device on the moving vehicle may face challenges maintaining wireless local area network connectivity with wireless access points positioned along the path of travel of the vehicle. One of the goals in such high-speed environments is to minimize roaming latency and packet loss of a wireless client device. A solution based on a parallel redundant protocol (PRP) is promising, as it focuses on how to guarantee a reliable wireless network connection with wireless clients.